


Day 5 - Carolling

by CosmoKid



Series: 2018 Rarepair Advent Calendar [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: Maria peeks out of the window in the lounge, trying to hide behind the curtains whilst simultaneously attempting to get the best view of whoever just knocked on the door. She swears this happens every year and she swears out loud when she sees it’s carollers.“That them?” Nat asks as she turns around. Her girlfriend is stood by the doorway in a silky nightgown, leaning against the wall with a scowl on her face.





	Day 5 - Carolling

**Author's Note:**

> idk if this counts as a rarepair but eh
> 
> idk why nat and maria are so grumpy about christmas carollers but idk anything about what im writing tbh

Maria peeks out of the window in the lounge, trying to hide behind the curtains whilst simultaneously attempting to get the best view of whoever just knocked on the door. She swears this happens every year and she swears out loud when she sees it’s carollers. 

“That them?” Nat asks as she turns around. Her girlfriend is stood by the doorway in a silky nightgown, leaning against the wall with a scowl on her face.

“Who else would it be at ten at night this time of year?” she replies and crosses her arms across her chest. The doorbell rings again and she sighs. “I thought the snow might deter them this year.”

“As if,” Nat says, rolling her eyes. “And anyway, it could have just as easily been Clint. He and Tony always have some irrelevant argument this time of year.”

“Clint would have given up after he’d rang the bell twice and just climbed into the window you conveniently keep open even though it’s freezing outside,” Maria points out, rolling her own eyes back at Nat who just shrugs, a small smirk growing on her face.

“I don’t see you complaining when you get to snuggle more,” Nat tells her and she can feel a blush rising up on her cheeks. She glares at Nat, but she knows it’s not threatening at all.

“You’re an asshole, you know that?” she asks and Nat just grins, pushing herself off of the wall as the doorbell rings _again_. “More of an asshole than the carollers outside and they’re from the freaking Salvation Army. Why the fuck won’t they just leave, already? We’re queer you idiots, no one wants to listen to you talk, especially us.”

“Don’t act as if you might think of answering the door if they were non-Salvation Army carollers. You hate all carollers equally,” Nat points out and Maria just sighs. She hates how well her girlfriend knows her.

“Shut up,” she says in a quiet voice and Nat just raises her eyebrows. “Carollers suck. They’re like the Jehovah’s Witnesses you can’t tell to fuck off.”

Nat grins and Maria _knows_ that grin. She’s not sure what exactly will follow, but she takes a step toward her girlfriend just in case. “Maybe you can’t.”

“Nope, no, no, no, no, no,” she says, almost running forward to try and stop Nat who is already walking out of the room and toward the front door. She catches her girlfriend’s hand in a somewhat frantic motion. “You are not telling them to fuck off and you also can’t murder them.”

Her girlfriend stops, turning around to look at her with her eyebrows raised. “Why not?”

She pauses, having no idea how to stop it. If this was anyone but Nat, she’d make a threat like no sex for a week, but this is Nat. That won’t work which is great since she has no idea what else to say. She bites her lip, staring at her girlfriend as she tries to come up with something. After a few agonizing seconds of silence, she surges forward and presses their lips together in an attempt to distract her.

Nat kisses back immediately and Maria lets go of her wrist to wrap her arm around her neck. She feels Nat smile against her lips as her hands find purchase on Maria’s waist.  
They pull back after a few moments, conveniently when the doorbell rings again, and Nat grins up to her. “I mean, if you’re going to keep doing that...”

Maria smiles and lets Nat pull her in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
